sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Juggernaut Request (Escapades)
Previous|Main Page|Next Cubic & Strontium: HE’S STILL ALIVE?!?! Oracle Clear Andara: Yes! That’s what we’ve rushed here to tell you! Cubic and Strontium looked at each other with concerned expressions. Cubic Zirconia: How do you all know this for sure. Divine Fire Andara: Have him explain! Divine Fire threw Aquamarine in front of Cubic Zirconia and Strontium Titanate. They were all inside the lobby of the Space Cathedral. Aquamarine: OW! What did I say about being gentle!? Strontium, Cubic and the Andaras all looked at Galena after hearing Aquamarine. Galena: OH! Uh…! Aqua, don’t speak to your Creators or the Andaras like that ever again! Strontium: Better. Aquamarine: I never asked to be made. Strontium: You were made to serve us! Quit your crying! Aquamarine: But I was used for completely different purposes! Cubic: Okay I will admit, our experimental era was a bit of a mess and we are sorry, but we do not have time for that right now. We need you to discuss that… That…! Strontium: Just say traitor. Cubic: TRAITOR! Cubic Zirconia was furious. Strontium: Wow. I've rarely see you get like this, Cubic. This is great. Aquamarine: I don’t get what exactly it was that I did wrong. Divine Fire: Most of my anger wasn’t directed towards you. It was towards me seeing the sight of him… Aquamarine: Who? Ane’la? Oracle Clear: That’s Ane’la Andara to you. Divine Fire: No it isn’t. Not after what he did! Aquamarine: Oh… Divine Fire: He deserves every rude name he gets called! Galena: If you don’t mind me asking, why exactly are you all so heated about this. Aquamarine: Especially you, Divine. Divine Fire turned around to Galena. Divine Fire: That's not important right now. What's important is getting to Earth to find him! Cubic: You’re not going there! Divine Fire: But- Cubic: NO! Divine Fire turned around and walked out of the room, angry. His hands and eyes were emitting flames. Oracle Clear Andara noticed that Lumi Green Andara was a bit too silent. Oracle Clear: Green! He jumped after he heard his name. Luminescent Green: Yes sir?! Oracle Clear: Why have you been so quiet. He broke a sweat. Aquamarine noticed. Luminescent Green: I'm s-still in shock about seeing Ane’la. Oracle Clear: Well start speaking up, lad! Luminescent Green: Y-y-yes sir! Aquamarine squinted his eyes at him. Oracle Clear: So tell us, Aqua. How did you become pact with Ane’la Andara? Aquamarine: Why do you ask? Oracle Clear: I ask only because it takes a very strong relationship to make a pact with one of us. Divine Fire came back into the room, more calm than he was before. Divine Fire: It takes a lot of trust. Oracle Clear Andara: Yes. And by the looks of what we saw earlier, you were using your summon for Ane’la for a very unnecessary reason. Aquamarine: I’m sorry. But I can’t really recall when I made a pact with him. It must have been erased from my memory. He awkwardly chuckled. Strontium: Hmm. Was it before you became like this? Aquamarine: I. don’t. Remember. What do you want me to do? Cubic: Go to Earth… Divine Fire: But you just said no! Cubic: I know what I said! And now I’m telling you to go! Divine Fire: That’s all I wanted to here. Aqua, get to the ship! Galena: Wait, will I need to bring anyone else? Cubic: Go back to your temple and get two gems. Divine, go with them. Take their ship and go to Earth from there. Lumi Green: I’m going too! Divine Fire: And why should you? Lumi Green: My abilities are nature based. I can be useful there! Divine Fire thought for a little bit. Divine Fire: Fine! Now let’s go! They all warped back to Galena’s temple. They all rushed inside and saw everyone in the main room. Tashmarine was excited to see Aquamarine. Gypsum, Triphane, and Xanthus were all still there. Divine Fire noticed and questioned Galena. Divine Fire: Explain… Galena: They just forced their way in here? Divine Fire: And you let them? Galena: N-no! I- Divine Fire: Enough! You three! Explain why you're here. Xanthus: They snuck in. I was specially invited by Galena due to one of his members not showing up. Everyone except Xanthus and Divine Fire: WHAT? Divine Fire: Oh? Galena: He’s lying! He was- Divine Fire: I said enough, Galena! I can care less at this moment! Gypsum, Triphane, and Haüyne, you are to return your diamonds at once! Haüyne: Seriously? I did nothing wrong! Pyrochlore: See now that’s a lie. Gypsum: Don’t you speak to her like that. Hypersthene: I think it’s best you all leave. Haüyne: What? Who’s side are you on? Hypersthene: There aren’t any sides. You knew that what you were doing was wrong. Haüyne: Fine… Let’s go then. Gypsum, Triphane, and Haüyne all started to walk out. Hypersthene: Haüyne, I’ll see you soon! Haüyne turned and smiled. Triphane pushed her. Triphane: Don’t you talk to her! She faked us out. The three continued to leave. They then exited the temple and warped out. Xa-Phia: So what about Xanthus? He’s still here. Divine Fire: Galena? Galena: … Divine Fire: Quickly! Galena: Xanthus, congrats! You’re now Haüyne’s replacement. Xanthus: I told you I wasn’t going anywhere, Phia! Looks like you have to put up with me. Just like old times! Divine Fire: No time for acting like that, Xanthus. We have business to attend to! Pyrochlore: Like what? Divine Fire: We’re all going to Earth to meet a certain someone! Aquamarine seemed a bit worried. Tashmarine noticed. Tashmarine: Why are we going? Aquamarine: I-I don’t know. Tashmarine: You lying to me aren’t you. Aquamarine: No, I’m not! Divine Fire Andara ordered everyone to the stealth ship that was located in the ship hanger. Aquamarine didn’t move. He just stood there. His face had a thoughtful expression. Luminescent Green Andara noticed that Aquamarine wasn’t walking with them. He was also the last one located in the temple. Lumi Green: Aquamarine? Aquamarine: … Yeah? Lumi Green: We uh. Need to get going… Aquamarine: … Okay. Lumi Green noticed Aqua was acting differently. Lumi Green: Hey, what’s wrong? He walked to Aquamarine. Lumi Green: You’re not worried, are you? Aquamarine: No… Lumi Green: *sighs* You are. I’m an Andara that can sense emotions. Aquamarine: It’s just that… It’s really nothing. Lumi Green: Sure it is! Aquamarine: Is Ane’la able to fight off Divine?! Lumi Green was surprised by what Aqua had said. Aquamarine: I know you know! Lumi Green: I don’t… I’m sorry. Aquamarine: Yes you do! I know you do! Don’t lie to me! Lumi Green: I’m the youngest out of the four Andaras. I wouldn’t know! Aquamarine: So why was your reaction so different than everyone else’s? Lumi Green: What do you mean?! I was just as mad as everyone else! Aquamarine: Also more silent! And then you started to sweat. Lumi Green: It was hot in there! Aquamarine: Whatever! It’s freezing cold up there! So your excuse is-- Aquamarine stopped mid-sentence and had a discovery. Aquamarine: Oh my god… Lumi Green: What… Aquamarine: !!! Lumi Green: Aqua, no! NO! NO! NO I DON’T! Aquamarine: You sure do seem angry for something you say isn’t true. Lumi Green: I don’t miss him. He’s a traitor to his own kind. Aquamarine: Fine! Aquamarine stormed off outside of the temple. Luminescent Green Andara followed behind him. They both walked to the ship. Everyone was already on and the ship was already powered on. Divine Fire: What were you two doing? Divine Fire Andara seemed angry. Lumi Green: Nothing… Can we just go? Divine Fire raised an eyebrow but thought little about what they were doing. Divine Fire: Ok, Hypersthene, take us there. Hypersthene: Right away. Hypersthene led ship into the air. They started their voyage to Earth. ~End~ Unwelcomed Guest (CRV2) Category:A to Z Category:CRV2 Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Tol Canon